


Oblivious Subtlety

by Sheerfreesia007



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007
Summary: Frankie doesn't think the reader is into him until Will points it out to him.
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Oblivious Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a line from the movie The Proposal ("This woman is as subtle as a gun.") and the song I think he knows by Taylor Swift. I hope you all enjoy!

The sun is beating down on the hot patio behind Benny’s small single story house as the four men are sat around the outdoor table. They had all come over to spend some time together since it had been at least two weeks since their schedules had synched up. The radio is playing a popular local rock station and the grill is sizzling waiting for food.

Frankie grimaces as he takes a swig of his beer before he darts his eyes over to Benny and Pope who are both sniggering at his expense. Frowning softly at them he readjusts his cap on his head knowing that they are going to continue mocking him.

“C’mon Fish, how long are you gonna leave that poor woman hanging?” Pope asked with a smirk on his face as he leaned onto the table resting his elbows on it.

“Seriously Pope? This idiot is never gonna make a move.” Benny teased as he leaned back in his own seat grinning at Frankie. Frankie frowned at Benny and shot him the bird with a glare.

“Back off assholes, she’s not into me like that.” Frankie hissed at them irritated. “And I’d like to not be reminded of that fact.” Frankie snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled darkly.

“Seriously Frankie?” Will asked softly and Frankie turned to him confused.

“What?” Frankie asked furrowing his brow at Will.

“Do you really believe that?” Will asked incredulously. Frankie nodded his head as he huffed. Frankie watched out of the corner of his eye as Pope elbowed Benny and the two grinned knowingly over at Frankie.

“C’mon Will she’s not interested just drop it.” Frankie huffed at the older Miller brother and scowled again in irritation. Just then Will turned to Frankie and leaned close to him with a serious face.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me. Jesus Christ Fish how dense do you have to be to not see how much she _is_ into you?” Will stated seriously as he rubbed a hand over his tired face before shaking his head.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Frankie asked as he shot Will a glare.

“Jesus Fish, the woman is as subtle as a gun.” Will snapped and both Benny and Pope sniggered softly from across the table. “You need to get your eyes checked man because she has been throwing you all kinds of signals to make a move.” Will advised knowingly. Frankie shook his head and then stopped when he saw the three of them nodding their heads at him firmly.

Just then they all hear you shout from inside the house and Frankie stiffens in anticipation. Will stands easily and rests a hand on Frankie’s shoulder. “Just observe her and then think about it.” He says lowly to Frankie before he greets you warmly holding his arms open for you.

Frankie nods his head and stands to greet you as well, Pope and Benny do the same. Benny animatedly rushes around the table and scoops you up into his arms and swings you around in a circle making you laugh loudly in delight. Frankie smiles warmly as he watches Benny hold you up in the air while he hollers that you finally made it. When he finally sets you down on your feet Pope steps in front of Frankie and gives you a warm all-consuming hug that has you resting your chin on his shoulder and your arms wrapping around his middle to hold him close. Finally Pope lets you go and Frankie’s the last one to greet you.

“Saved the best for last huh?” you asked winking at Frankie before you dart over to hug him tightly. Frankie chuckles softly and hugs you close to his body. He can feel your hands splayed against his back and rubbing along his muscles making him shiver slightly. _It couldn’t mean anything other than friendship could it_ , he wonders. When you pull away from the hug you wrap your hands around his biceps and hold him at arm’s length surveying him with a smile. “How you doin’ Fish?” you asked as your eyes dart up to his. Frankie feels himself start to melt as your eyes take stock in him.

“Fine, I’m doing fine.” He answers and sees Benny over your shoulder making exaggerated hand motions towards you as if to show Fish that you were into him.

“That’s good to hear.” You say smiling up at Fish. “I worry about you sometimes.” You admit and Frankie looks down at you sharply. One of your hands trails down his bicep and cups the back of his elbow before you speak up. “You wanna come and help me get the food?” you ask him nodding your head back towards the house where he assumes your car is parked out front.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll come help.” He says nodding his head. You turn on your heel and wave a hand over your shoulder gesturing him to follow you.

“Good I need a strong man to help with all the food I prepped.” You compliment him.

“You know I’ve got more muscles than Fish right sweetheart?” Benny calls out and you shake your head at him as he flexes his arms towards you.

“Yeah but Fish is better company than you punk.” You quip back to him making Pope and Will start taunting Benny. Frankie smirks over at Benny who then points to your back with a pointed stare from Frankie to your back. Frankie turns back to you and jogs to catch up to you.

“So you think I’m better company than Benny?” Frankie asks smirking at you as he holds the front door open for you to walk out.

“Fish you’re the _best_ company honey.” You respond and Frankie feels his heart clench in his chest at the nickname you throw at him. “I could spend hours with you doing absolutely nothing and I think I’d be the happiest person on earth.” You say truthfully and Frankie smiles down at you as the two of you make it to your car. He hip checks you and you chuckle softly.

“Same here sweetheart.” He says softly and suddenly you’re turning to him bestowing a bright heart stopping smile on him and Frankie feels as if he’s lost his breath. You turn back to your trunk and open it easily. Frankie looks down into your trunk and sees all of two medium sized aluminum covered containers. “That’s it? I thought you said you prepped a lot of food?” Frankie asks slightly suspicious.

“Maybe I wanted to get you all alone and to myself for a little bit.” You say sarcastically as you shrug your shoulders as you smirk over at him. It hits Frankie suddenly that maybe you use sarcasm as a defense mechanism. Maybe the boys were right and all the touching and compliments from you were your way of telling him that he should make a move on you and that _you_ want him to. And maybe after doing this for however long he’s been blind to it you get sarcastic so that it doesn’t hurt you as much that he _hasn’t_ made a move yet.

Suddenly Frankie sees it and he sucks in a sharp breath. Ever since the two of you have met through the Miller brothers all those years ago you’ve been comfortable with him. Soft touches, always complimenting him and checking in on him. Even defending him when Pope and Benny start trying to rile him up. _Fuck_ , Frankie thinks suddenly, _this has been going on for years_. No wonder you’ve gotten sarcastic. _I’m an idiot._

Looking down at you he sees you grimace softly and shake your head to yourself. He has to fix this. His hands come up to your shoulders and turn you so that you’re facing him. He slides his hands up your shoulders to cup the sides of your face and tilt your face upwards to him. He sees the excited confusion sparkling in your eyes and smiles warmly down at you.

“I’ve been an idiot.” He whispers to you as he ducks his head and kisses your lips tenderly. Your own hands come to his hips and drag him closer to you quickly and Frankie grunts softly before he deepens the kiss.

“FUCKING FINALLY!! Now where’s the food!?” shouts Benny from behind the two of you and Frankie begins to pull away but you grab the front of his shirt with a disgruntled noise and smash your lips together again.

“I’ve been waiting years for this they can wait a few more minutes for the fucking food.” You grouse against his lips and he chuckles before he kisses you again humming softly against your lips.


End file.
